


Bard's Leap Summit

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2020 [20]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cold Weather, F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: The water at the bottom is a little cold. There's some flirting and Marcurio might be getting married.Day 20 of the Fictober challenge.(Rated teen and up for talk about the possibility of death)
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Marcurio
Series: Fictober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943434
Kudos: 9





	Bard's Leap Summit

**Author's Note:**

> Written with an Altmer Dovahkiin in mind, but could totally be any race of DB granted they're taller than Marcurio.  
> Prompt: "Did I ask?"

Estia stepped closer to the edge of the ledge after having handed Marcurio her things.

"Let me just say that you are completely insane if you're actually thinking about jumping off this ledge."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" She asked as she turned toward him with her hands on her hips.

"Right, I'm just a glorified pack mule I guess."

She graced him with a bright smile that showed off her sharp canines and she let out a gentle laugh.

"If it makes up for anything, if I die doing this then you get to keep all of my stuff."

"Please don't die," He whispered, clearly not wanting her to actually hear him.

Without a second thought after that exchange, she jumped from the ledge.

Marcurio quickly ran to the spot she had just disappeared from, seeing her plummet toward the water below, his heart felt like it had done the exact same.

When he had finally made it down to the pool she had dived into, he saw that she was speaking to what appeared to be a spirit.

"Tia?" He called out her nickname just as the spirit faded away.

Estia immediately turned toward him and gave him a bright smile.

"Guess you don't get to keep my things after all," she told him with a wink.

He quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders even though she was a bit taller than him.

"Right, you look like you're freezing, let's get you warmed up."

She couldn't help but playfully nudge him with her elbow as they started to walk.

"Does that mean you're gonna make it your personal job to warm me up?"

Even though his darker complexion hid most of the evidence, it was obvious that he had begun blushing.

"I'm not going to- you're ridiculous, Tia."

"You're not going to _what_ Marcurio?" she asked as they walked.

He shook his head exasperatedly.

"I'm no longer going to dignify any more of your flirty banter with replies."

She smiled at him even though he wasn't paying enough attention to have seen it.

"Wait, one second."

Estia pulled away from his grasp for a moment as she began digging in her pocket for something.

"Tia, come on, whatever it is can wait til you're not half-frozen."

She shook her head at him then quickly grabbed the pouch at his waist, bodily pulling him closer as her fingers latched onto the very thing she was looking for, an amulet.

Marcurio's heart was pounding against his ribcage as she finally met his eyes.

Swallowing hard, he stepped back once he noticed she was holding something in her hands.

Just as quickly as she had found the amulet, did she slip it over her head, allowing it to rest in the valley between her breasts.

"Is that an amulet of Mara?"

"Of course it is, but right now I'm freezing, and please let's make sure I don't loose my fingers before we have this little chat," she said as she placed Marcurio's arm back across her shoulders

"Does that mean you want to marry me?"

She leveled him with a glare, "For now, I seek warmth, then later we can discuss whether you would be okay with having a wife that's taller than you."

He stayed quiet for a few steps before he opened his mouth again.

"I'd be okay with a tall wife, I'm just curious whether you would be okay with a short husband."

"Don't be an idiot, I wouldn't have put on this amulet in front of you otherwise."

"Good point."

**Author's Note:**

> Am I caught up now? Yup.  
> Will I stay caught up? Probably not because I have some table repairs to see to tomorrow.  
> Also, Im 39% sure that I either split, chipped or cracked one of my teeth. Oopsies?


End file.
